A media player stores media assets, such as audio tracks or photos that can be played or displayed on the media player. One example of a media player is the iPod® media player, which is available from Apple Inc. of Cupertino, Calif. Often, a media player acquires its media assets from a host computer that serves to enable a user to manage media assets. As an example, the host computer can execute a media management application to manage media assets. One example of a media management application is iTunes®, version 6.0, produced by Apple Inc.
A media player typically includes one or more connectors or ports that can be used to interface to the media player. For example, the connector or port can enable the media player to couple to a host computer, be inserted into a docking system, or receive an accessory device. There are today many different types of accessory devices that can interconnect to the media player. For example, a remote control can be connected to the connector or port to allow the user to remotely control the media player. As another example, an automobile can include a connector and the media player can be inserted onto the connector such that an automobile media system can interact with the media player, thereby allowing the media content on the media player to be played within the automobile.
Numerous third parties have developed accessories for use with media players. An accessory may be used with the media player as long as a compatible connector or port is utilized. Accessories interact with the media player using an accessory protocol. One example of an accessory protocol is referred to as iPod Accessory Protocol (iAP), which is available from Apple Inc. of Cupertino, Calif. The accessory protocol includes commands which have been typically been made freely accessible to accessory developers. A problem with the commands being freely accessible is that they can be used by unauthorized or counterfeit accessory devices.
One solution is to perform authentication operations on an accessory device. Accordingly, the accessory devices would not have any access to the media player until after the authentication process is complete.
Thus, there is a need for improved techniques to control the nature and extent to which accessory devices can be utilized with other electronic devices.